She's Always There
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: One-shot. This is just a short look at Lorelai and Rory's relationship from the Prodigal Daughter herself's point of view."We share a bond unlike any other. We learn together. We can play together. We belong together. It's as simple as that." Dedicated to riri393. Complete. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, regrettably, isn't mine..._

_A/N: So, this is just a short one-shot full of mother-daughter love told from Rory's point of view. :) Dedicated to riri393. Enjoy!_

_**She's Always There**_

_I take a deep breath as I slowly wake to a bright December morning. I sighed and stretched, looking over to my clock which read 7:49 A.M. When I saw the time, I smiled a little. Considering that it was Saturday and Mom was off work today, there was no way that she would be up before 9._

_Then I grinned, thinking about her – my mom. My mother and I have an almost freakishly close relationship. That may seem weird at first, but if you really think about it it makes perfect sense: We share a bond unlike any other._

_First of all, we are only 16 years apart with me being 14 and her being 30, which I know is a part of the reason that we're so close. Even though she is the parent and I'm the child – we've grown up **together**, really. A lot of parents seem to think that they know everything and that there's nothing left for them to learn. But it's not like that with Mom. She's never superior or condescending. Like I said, we are pretty close in age (seriously, she could be and has been mistaken for my sister), so she's actually learning a lot of this with me. So, what it comes down to is this: We learn together._

_Secondly, we share a lot of the same interests. The two of us listen to same music, like the same movies and TV shows, and – though it may surprise everyone – we read the same books. I know that not a lot of people would expect that Mom would read as much as she does. They all consider me to be the book reader of the family. That's just because they don't know that it's just another wonderful trait that I got from her. We share gossip and secrets. We're both very playful and silly at times. The two of us can pull pranks and tell jokes with one another. It's what makes us friends as well as mother and daughter: We can play together._

_Third, we would do anything for each other. Throughout my entire life, Mom has always made sure that I've had anything I need. Let's just say that we won't be on the Fortune 500 list anytime soon. Mom's had to work really hard for everything that we have. I'll tell you a secret, though – she enjoys it, really. And we love each other so much that we would truly walk to the ends of the Earth for each other. You can see it when we look at each other. She's my mother; she loves me, she protects me, she plays with me, she looks out for me, she would do anything to make me smile, she always puts me first. I'm her daughter; I love her, I want to protect her the way that she protects me, I look up to her, I admire her, I try to make sure that she takes care of herself the way that she takes care of me, I would do anything to make her smile. I'm hers and she's mine: We belong to each other._

_We share a bond unlike any other._

_We learn together._

_We can play together._

_We belong together._

_It's as simple as that._

_I smiled to myself again. As I had been thinking, I had made my way out into the living room still wrapped in one of the blankets from my room. Every one of my thoughts was true. I was filled with a familiar, strong rush of love for the dazzling woman I called my mother, and I suddenly desperately wanted to see her._

_Again, my mother and I are freakishly close, which is why when I looked up from where I had been absentmindedly tracing a design on my blanket, I wasn't surprised to see her – dark hair, bright blue eyes, and warm smile, as usual – standing in front of me. When I saw her, I automatically moved over and when she sat down at the vacated space I leaned against her and she put an arm around her._

_"What are you doing up?" I asked curiously, even though I was so immensely grateful that I wasn't sure I cared about the answer._

_"You needed me," she responded, her eyes sparkling as she looked down at me while I grinned._

_I hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mom," I said quietly and she held me close, just like she had been doing since I was a little girl._

_"I love you, too, sweets," she said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of my head before we both relaxed into the couch. This is the way that it always was. At times, it didn't matter what we were doing or where we were. We just enjoyed the moment together as mother and daughter, taking comfort in our closeness._

_So, no, I wasn't surprised that she knew that I needed her and was there for me. Because that's what she did: She was there for me. She was always there, and I loved her for it._

_**)( )( )( The End. )( )( )(**_

_**A/N: Okay, there you have it! :D Hope you liked it! Now, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Please and thank you! ;)**_


End file.
